goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raine
'' If one could remember anything at all, they hold the very keys to everything they can be. Memory is treasure; forget that, and you become penniless.'' Raine Crenshaw is a Gaiaphage slave. She remembers nothing from before the Poof. She may be able to control time, but even that can't restore her mind. Before and after the F.A.Y.Z. Raine grew up in a secure home, with a mother, Melissa; father, Marshall; older sister, Cambri, and a dog, who was known as Stinky. They were that cheesy family you see in those Stouffer's lasagna commercials. She had never known anything but loving kindness from her family. Raine had been homeschooled, so a public school lifestyle was never established for her. When Raine turned 13, her parents decided to take a vacation to Peridido beach as a sort of gift for Raine, as she loved the beach. They had spent several days there enjoying themselves, and Raine thought she could never be happier. On the day of the Poof, they were all loaded up in the car, just driving around Peridido getting one last look before they went home. Poof. Her parents and Cambri disappeared. The driver-less car swerved off the road and plummeted down a ravine into a ditch. Although Raine was wearing her seatbelt, the car flipped over and she was flung forward and she hit her head on the dashboard. After this happened, she lost all recollection of her life before the Poof. Family. Friends. Favorite things. How to swim. Gone. Raine somehow made her way back to Peridido and made herself a home under a porch of some random house. Because her injuries had never been treated properly, Raine still forgets things that happened to her even yesterday. She is also prone to seizures and violent outbursts, but these rantings are scarce. Her growth was also stunted. Raine had always been a smaller, more petite girl, but she cannot grow anymore. She has the body build and height of an 11 year-old, while she is almost 14. As she spent her time alone, she, quite by accident, discovered that she possesses the ability to control time. Slowing it down is easy for her. Stopping it is also easy. Raine can make time slow or stop for some people, while keeping herself and others in another time set. She is working on speeding up time, but is having little success. As she toiled in silence and solitude every day, she nearly went mad with her inability to recall her life's details. She resolved that she would do anything, no matter the cost, to be given her memories back. Eventually, Raine decided that she no longer wanted to be alone. It also damaged her brain, and she behaves rather childishly from time to time. She ventured out from the porch, traveling from Peridido to Coates, never turned away by anyone. Raine ends up going with Drake to the Gaiaphage. They unwillingly accept Raine into their "home," but not before torturing her for her impudence. In exchange for her services, they agreed to her terms of restoring her memories. Now Raine is throwing everything she is into the Gaiaphage, hoping to get her memories returned. Her Relationships Peridido Beach Katerina Keys - Has officially claimed as "mommy." Raine became drawn to Katerina from the start, seeing her as a motherly figure. Keys Mansion became her home, and she loves Kat probably a little more than everyone else. The sad thing is, when Raine would think of her mom, she would see nothing but empty memories. She had strived for nothing more than to have them back. But now when she hears the word "mom," her first thought now is of Katerina. Coates Academy Caine Soren - Very cute. Raine likes him because he is a telepath, as she sort of is. She respects him a great deal. Kevay Murphy - Raine thinks Kev to be a snippy girl who has a soft heart. She thinks Kevay's eyes are very pretty when they glow, and it fascinates her. Quasimodo - Wonderful. Raine completely adores Quasi, and she loves the way he looks, even though he himself does not. She loves how gentle and timid he is, and how he isn't full of himself. Alex Rohin - That really quiet dark kid. Raine really doesn't know what to make of Rohin. But she has no problem with him, and she wants to be friends. She just fears scaring him away. Nash Sundar - Kinda like a brotherly-type figure. Raine likes him because she cares about her. She just doesn't like his hair. It's too wavy for her tastes. Drake Merwin - Raine has a rather skewed relationship with Drake. She took a raw chance just speaking to him, and nearly lost her brains. When she discovered that he was with the Gaiaphage, she became immediately interested and wished for him to take her to it. He did so, and it begrudgingly accepted her, torturing both herself and Drake in the process. Now Raine feels badly that Drake was hurt on the account of her. She wants to be close to him because she feels drawn to him, but she senses that he doesn't want anything to do with her. She abandoned Drake for the time and left the area to sort out her feelings. The Neutral Zone Ariel - The nice shop-owner lady. Sells Raine toothpicks to chew on. Astrid - Weeeeeeeeird. ^_^